1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to systems and methods for monitoring corneal tissue, and more particularly, to systems and methods for monitoring an eye for the presence and distribution of a photo active agent.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of eye disorders, such as myopia, keratoconus, and hyperopia, involve abnormal shaping of the cornea. Laser-assisted in-situ keratomileusis (LASIK) is one of a number of corrective procedures that reshape the cornea so that light traveling through the cornea is properly focused onto the retina located in the back of the eye. During LASIK eye surgery, an instrument called a microkeratome is used to cut a thin flap in the cornea. The cornea is then peeled back and the underlying cornea tissue ablated to the desired shape with an excimer laser. After the desired reshaping of the cornea is achieved, the cornea flap is put back in place and the surgery is complete.
In another corrective procedure that reshapes the cornea, thermokeratoplasty provides a noninvasive procedure that applies electrical energy in the microwave or radio frequency (RF) band to the cornea. In particular, the electrical energy raises the corneal temperature until the collagen fibers in the cornea shrink at about 60° C. The onset of shrinkage is rapid, and stresses resulting from this shrinkage reshape the corneal surface. Thus, application of energy according to particular patterns, including, but not limited to, circular or annular patterns, may cause aspects of the cornea to flatten and improve vision in the eye.
The success of procedures, such as LASIK or thermokeratoplasty, in addressing eye disorders, such as myopia, keratoconus, and hyperopia, depends on the stability of the changes in the corneal structure after the procedures have been applied.